Altered Soul
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Life sucks,it's true. A hidden secret, shedded tears, and a precious treasure being taken away. Equals to being different. Being a freak. I swore I'd never care for anyone again...that was until I met him...TyHil
1. Hilary's Secret

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm sorry if it seems boring in the beginning. It WILL get interesting, trust me. **

DLN: Um, please don't kill me. Sigh I really want to write this fic, and I'll continue my other ones soon. I'm very sorry if the readers, who are waiting for my other fics, are waiting for a very long time. Meanwhile, here's another fic to keep you entertained! Hehehehhe...nervous laugh then sweat-drop Um...yesh...so here's the summary! Again, please don't get mad!

Summary: Life sucks. It's true. A hidden secret, shedded tears, uncontrolled-emotions, and a precious treasure being taken away. This all equals up to being different. Being a freak. I can't let anyone get close, for if they do, they just might regret it. I just can't...but what if I do? Ty/ Hil

DLN: Heh! Does this sound like my other fic, Dark Memories? No worries, it's not, lol. It's completely different. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

DLN: Okie, just to tell you, but this was inspired by a fic I read about being different! And also if you have ever read any of my fics before, then you would know that I like switching P.O.Vs often. So don't yell at me if you don't like that. o.O

Chapter One 

"HILARY!" A woman's voice called, as she climbed out of a red convertible, dragging several stuffed suitcases out along with her. "So what do you think?"

A girl, with brown hair, climbed out of the convertible, her ruby eyes glancing up at the house in front of her. Her eyes then darted over to the woman and narrowed, while she crossed her arms in front of her.

The woman sighed, putting down the suitcases, and running a hand through her hair. "Hilary! You think that about every place we move to! Can't you at least try and enjoy living here?"

Hilary rolled her eyes and shook her head, glaring at her.

The woman gave another sigh as a man carrying a big brown cardboard box walked up to her.

"Where would you want this, Mrs. Tatibana?" The man asked, indicating to the box.

Mrs. Tatibana pointed to the house. "Over there would be fine."

The man nodded, and walked over to the door of the new house.

"Come on Hilary." Hilary's mother motioned Hilary to come with her, with her hand. "Let's get inside. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She then disappeared through the door of the house.

Hilary gave one last glance up at her new house, before entering it. "Doesn't matter where I go..." She thought. "There's really no place where I belong..."

Next Day At School 

Normal P.O.V (I'm not exactly switching point of views but... aw, just let me write like this hehehe )

Today, Rosedale High School is getting a new student. But this student, was no ordinary student... This student was... Hilary...

"What if we get a new cute boy?" A girl named Carly asked, twisting one of her light brown pigtails. "Oh! And what if he's a genius! More brilliant then Albert Einstein!" She then stifled a few giggles, with her hand.

"Oh be serious, Carly!" Marina laughed and wrinkled her freckle-covered nose. "Not many new students enter our school, and are smarter then Albert Einstein."

A short girl named Stacy spoke up. "Maybe we'll get a girl that's a major bully. She might take away my notebooks and stuff." She shivered, and everybody laughed. Stacy turned bright red. "Well, she might, and then you'd all be sorry!" That silenced everyone. There were enough bullies around here.

"Don't worry." A boy named Fred bragged. "I can take care of any bully. Even the toughest kind." A murmur of sarcastic "Yeah rights..." and "Sure you can..." comments went around the room, causing Fred to roll his eyes, glaring at his classmates.

A girl sitting in the far-left corner, named Arimi, surveyed her textbook, but couldn't help hearing her classmate's conversations. She tucked a strand of her brown hair as her icey blue eyes lit up with curiosity. A new classmate! How great! They would probably end up not being her friend however...

Footsteps from out in the hall made everybody scramble for their seats. An uneasy silence settled over the class as the footsteps stopped in front of the classroom door. A couple of students took deep breaths as the doorknob slowly turned.

Their principal, Mr. Ritchie, walked into the classroom with their teacher, Ms. Arrow.

"Good morning, students." The principal greeted, grinning. Mr. Ritchie had messy brown hair and wore dark rimmed glasses, which nearly fell off. He pushed the glasses up his nose before speaking once again. "I would like to introduce you to your new student, Hilary."

Ms. Arrow glanced at the open door, as if waiting for something to pop out. Seeing nothing she peeked her head out of the door. "It's okay, Hilary. You can come in now."

A timid (she is in this fic only in the beginning...she'll be like herself soon...) girl with brown hair up to her shoulders, walked in with her eyes glued to the floor, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere but here. She finally looked up, her ruby eyes scanning the classroom. Her eyes then returned back to the floor.

"Class, please welcome Hilary Tatibana." Ms. Arrow introduced, indicating to the new student. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

Hilary glanced up at the teacher, and cast her a confused look, cocking her head to one side.

Ms. Arrow frowned. "Oh that's right. I forgot. I'm sorry, Hilary." She apologized to Hilary, while now it was the students' turn to cast Ms. Arrow a confused look.

Ms. Arrow placed a finger on her chin, tapping it lightly, as if in a deep thought. "Let's see...where you should sit..." Several hands rose up in thee air, waving and volunteering as Ms. Arrow finished her sentence, but she just ignored the hands. "Hmmm, you could sit next to Arimi over there."

A few girls chorused, "What?", as everyone turned around at stare at Arimi who was looking very shocked.

"M-m-me?" She stammered, pointing a finger to her chest.

Ms. Arrow nodded and smiled, putting her hand on Hilary's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Now put up your hand up Arimi, in case she doesn't know where she's sitting."

Arimi meekly raised her hand as Hilary strolled over to the empty desk beside her. She gave Hilary a weak smile, before burying her face inside her textbook again.

"I'm sure that you have everything under control now, Ms. Arrow." Mr. Ritchie started, receiving a nod from Ms. Arrow. "If you do not, then I want you to let me know." The door closed with a loud click as Mr. Ritchie left.

"Now I'm sure some of you want to know more about Hilary, so I'll give her a piece of paper to write down some things she wants to tell us. Then when she's done, I'll read it to the class." Ms. Arrow announced, handing Hilary a clean sheet of white paper, along with a new sharpened pencil.

"Why can't she say it herself?" Fred blurted out.

Ms. Arrow's gaze directed to Fred as she gave him a small smile. "I believe that is none of our business at the moment." Again, confused glances went around the room.

Hilary stared at the paper in front of her, nervously picking up her pencil and began scribbling wildly on her paper. The once blank space was now full and ready to be read. She raised her hand signaling that her paper was ready to be read.

Ms. Arrow picked up Hilary's paper, clearing her throat and began to read. "Hi, my name is Hilary Tatibana. I'm fifteen years old, just like most of the rest of you. There's not much to say about me however. I love writing and drawing and my parents say I have a creative flair. I may be shy when first meeting people, but get to know me and I can be many other things. I am very sensitive and easily hurt, so it's sometimes hard to make friends for me. I come from a small country bordered by Russia and the Black Sea. I have been to over 20 or so schools my entire life. I stayed at that country until I was three, the longest time ever in one place. It was a wonderful life until..."

"Until what?" A girl named Mary blurted, her eyes widening.

Ms. Arrow cleared her throat and finished off her sentence. "Until my family was forced to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?" A boy named Leo asked, turning around to look at Hilary.

Hilary ignored her classmate's wandering eyes, as she stared down at her shoes, as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

Ms. Arrow, seeing that Hilary was uncomfortable, responded for her. "Oh, that is not important now." She then dismissed the students for their next class. (Making you wonder yet? Again, I'm sorry if it seems boring in the beginning... )

At Lunchtime Normal P.O.V (I have to tell you this...hehehehe ) 

A group of fifteen-year olds, and fourteen-year olds met at a specific lunch table, which they occupied every lunchtime. The wind could be heard rustling through trees outside the window as a ghostly sound was made from the winds.

"I think she's strange." A chirpy boy with blond hair and blue eyes that were twinkling replied bluntly. "Haven't you noticed she doesn't talk?"

"Come on, Max." Laughed a boy with black hair and cat-like golden eyes. "Maybe she's just shy."

"But Rei, I think it's weird too." Another boy spoke up, taking a large bite of his sandwich. His slate-blue hair rustled in the wind as his gray eyes stared at the table. "And what about that story of her country?"

A boy with eyes which seemed to be hidden by unruly messy brown hair nodded, his glasses slipping off his head, causing it to fall on the table. "I agree with Kai and Max. Why do you think her family had to leave? Do you think they're criminals?" He proceeded to pick up his glasses and place it on his head once again.

Max's eyes got big. "Maybe Kenny's right! Maybe they're jewel thieves, or something! What do you think, Tyson?"

The four boys gaze directed to the one boy who wasn't talking at the moment. "Huh?" The last boy looked up at the group and removed a strand of his navy blue hair from his eyes. "What was that?" He asked, his eyes matching his hair, clouded with confusion.

Rei sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What's up with you, Tyson? Usually you would be the first one to talk."

"Oh..." Tyson laughed nervously. "Um yeah. I just felt a little...out of character today."

Rei nodded. "Now we were asking you if you thought the new girl was strange."

"You mean Hilary?" Tyson wondered, receiving another nod from Rei.

"Well..." Tyson started, uneasy. "I think she's...okay..."

"Okay?" The four boys chorused.

Tyson blinked before responding. "Yeah...I sort of feel like I know her...maybe connected to her..."

"Connected?" The four boys leaned forward, interested in what Tyson had to say.

Tyson leaned back, surprised. "Well, I'm not saying she's strange but there's definitely something strange about her."

The four boys nodded leaning back into their seats and eating once again as if nothing happened.

Tyson then gave a sigh of relief. He took a small bite out of his chocolate chip cookie, but even while he was eating, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange new girl...Hilary Tatibana...

Later After School Normal P.O.V 

Hilary was fiddling around with the lock on her school locker. "Why is it these things never seem to open when you want them to?" She thought, frustrated. She frowned, and banged on the locker, to release some of her stress. She sighed, about to give up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey. Need any help?" A cheerful voice asked.

Hilary turned around to face none other then Tyson. She froze for a moment but managed to shake her head no.

Tyson shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Hilary nodded, and went back to trying to open her locker, while Tyson watched her with an amused expression at her failed attempts. Hilary finally gave up, knowing that she couldn't do this. She gazed at Tyson and crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if to say, "Fine, you can help me."

Tyson grinned and went towards the locker. "Just watch the master. Now what's your code?"

Hilary handed him a sheet of paper with her code written on it.

Tyson briefly viewed it and seconds later, her locket flung open. "Ah-ha! I told you I'm the master!"

Hilary gave Tyson a light smile as she jammed some books into her locker, while taking out a few at the same time.

"So...Hilary...is it?" Tyson asked, as Hilary nodded, trying to balance her books in one arm. "Just out of curiosity...remember that story you told in our home room class? Why did your parents have to leave the country?"

Hilary's eyes widened and she dropped the books in her hand. She hastily picked them up and slammed her locker shut. She had a frightened expression in her eyes and she looked from right to left as if looking for some route of escape. She quickly shook her head, and ran down the hallway out of Tyson's sight.

Tyson stared after her, raising an eyebrow. Hilary was sure strange. There was something very different about her. Something that separates her from all the other peoples. Tyson just had to find out. No matter what, he was going to find out the truth...

DLN: Okie, so how do you like it? Confused yet? OMG! This is the first time I ever wrote a chapter all in one point of view! Lol! Anyway, if you enjoy this then read all my other Ty/ Hil fics if you like. Hehehehe, sorry if it was boring! Well bye for now! Oh and here's a teaser question.

Question: What do you think makes Hilary different?

DLN: There are actually two reasons, some people know this because I told them while chatting to them, hehehehe. Well ja ne!


	2. An Ominous Warning

**DLN: I'm very glad you seem to like this fic so far. This chapter will give you hints on Hilary's second secret. I guess this is where the drama takes place, hehehe. If you do not see Tyson a lot, please do get angry. His time will come...soon...maybe sooner then you think. Here are notes to the reviewers. Some new, some old. Hehehe, get new reviewers but keep the old. None are silver because they all gold! XD**

DeejayXiao: Is she a mute? Hmm, maybe...read to find out! Ps. I love your new fic, Through the Looking Glass. 

New Moon Night: Really? Thanks a bunch! Huggles you Ty/Hil's my favourite too! 

Tika: Yup, you know. Just don't tell anyone, lol. 

Tailsy101: Glad you enjoy my fic so far. Hope you'll continue to enjoy it. 

You/Kai fic fan: Maybe this chapter will give you some hints, in able to help you answer that teaser question.  


Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Oh, I thought it was boring because not many stuff was happening but I'm glad you didn't think it was. XD

Hutchy: Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions but can only give you more hints in this chapter. 

Diamond Core: Maybe this chapter will give some clues of why her family had to move. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade. Sigh This sometimes gets on my nerves. o.O**

**DLN: Enjoy this chapter, is all I have to say. ** Ps. THERE'LL BE A PART IN THIS CHAPPIE THAT'S LIKE THE PART IN DARK MEMORIES, SO BE WARNED! 

Chapter One

Hilary's P.O.V

They had put me into a cell...

Thick walls surrounded me. Cold light came through the bars, showing the mattress where I had to sleep. My heart thumped painfully as I thought about how long I had to stay here in this dark and lonely place. Feet that would lead people to there worst nightmares, possible.

Unable to bear the thought, I sat down on the bare mattress, trying hard not to cry. Show no fear... Where were my parents? What was happening? I thought about how my friends were probably talking and having fun. They didn't know I was being tortured.

"Feeling lonely?" A tiny voice asked anxiously.

Startled, I jumped in my seat, and snapped out of my hazy daydream. It had all seemed so real. I turned my head slowly, to face a girl who was carrying her lunch tray, worried written all over her face...Arimi...

"So...um...would I be able to sit here?" She asked another question, shuffling from one foot to the other.

I nodded. A bit hesitant, I might add. I didn't want people knowing about my...difference yet...

Arimi's worried expression changed into a huge grin as she slid into the seat next to me, and took out her lunch. "So how do you like it around here?"

I shrugged, grabbing my oatmeal cookie, while taking tiny bites out of it.

I thought back of how I actually thought of the school when I first stepped foot into it. Compared to my old school, it was extremely bigger. My old school wasn't very huge, which made it easier for me to not get lost. Now in this new place, I might just one day step foot into the wrong classroom. The worst part is, is that I can't ask for help...

Everybody here seems to know each other. Like a big, close family to which I did not belong to. They stared at me and giggled, and muttered things about me behind their hands. I felt like an alien from outer space, rather then a newcomer from the city. How I wish I could tell someone about all my feelings and thoughts...but I can't...

Arimi's huge grin suddenly drooped down to a frown. "So what's your favourite class so far?" She asked another question, once again. Her tone of voice this time was very squeaky and sounded like it was breaking down.

I shrugged once again, feeling uncomfortable of all these questions, which I could not answer to.

"You're just like the others aren't you?" Arimi whispered, her voice dripping with sadness. "You don't want to be friends with me either? Isn't that right?" Arimi carried up her lunch tray, and got ready to leave, her eyes brimmed with tears.

My eyes widened as a look of shock crossed my face. I shook my head vigorously. I held up my arm and grabbed her wrist, to stop her from leaving. I shook my head again, to show her that I did want her here with me.

She stared at me confused, but sat down anyway, with a happier look on her face. After a few moments of silence, Arimi suddenly spoke up. "Just out of curiosity, why don't you talk? You really don't have to answer me."

I turned away from her, avoiding her eyes. I just couldn't tell her now. Soon, but not now. I turned back towards her and shook my head.

"Not right now?" Arimi asked, while I nodded, "I understand." She smiled at me and I smiled back. And that's how an ever-lasting friendship was beginning to blossom...

Hilary's House

Normal P.O.V

The brown-haired girl ran upstairs when hearing eerie scratches. She went into her mom's bedroom. Seeing that no one was there, she took a step back, frightened. Feeling uneasy...dizzy...

She looked down and saw a thick red liquid oozing all over the floor. It was blood. As the metallic smell of the blood reached her nose, she swayed back and forth ready to faint, but she couldn't. She had to find her parents.

Where were they? Maybe they stepped out when this had happened. Should she go ask for help? No, her mom might be still in here...somewhere...

She ran to her room and stopped right in her tracks at the sight that beheld her eyes. She dropped the books she was carrying, making a loud noise echoing throughout the room. Her eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

There was her mother, dead. Her face slashed with what seemed like knives. The blood, fresh, dripping slowly down her face, staining her fluffy white pillow. The blood...it was still fresh...that means there's a possibility that the killer might still be here...lurking in the shadows...

She stumbled quickly out her room and ran downstairs towards the kitchen. She opened the door to the living room with a loud creak Then she saw it...far worse then even her worse nightmares. Far, far worse. It was...

_Click!_

Hilary glared at her mother, as she ejected the videotape out of the slot. She stood up and took the videotape from her mother's hands, proceeding to put it back into the slot.

Her mother grabbed it out of her hands again, and scolded her. "Hilary! You aren't supposed to be watching any scary movies! There are no good parts in these awful scenes!"

Hilary stomped her foot and ran to the kitchen, pulling her mother along with her. She stopped right in front of the refrigerator and pointed at a picture taped on it. A picture of her 15th birthday.

Mrs. Tatibana sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "I know you're 15, honey, but I'm not allowing you to watch this."

Hilary threw her hands up in expiration, and ran to the living room.

Mrs. Tatibana could hear the loud thumps from her shoes, as she always half stomps, half walks, when she gets angry. A second later, after the thumps stopped for a second, Mrs. Tatibana held her ears as she heard a loud slam. Her predictions were correct. Hilary had locked herself in the closet again. She always did that when she was angry.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hilary's mom walked over to the door and opened the door. "Listen, this isn't a good time to..." Her sentence cut off as she saw who she was. She let out a surprised gasp, and raised her hands up to cover her mouth, eyes widening.

The figure in front of Mrs. Tatibana, let out a low growl and pushed her out of his way so that she fell to the ground beneath him. "You worthless woman. You were always so weak." He smirked, and walked to where the living room closet was...to where Hilary was...

"No!" The woman cried, holding onto the man's leg. "Don't hurt Hilary! You can do anything, but just don't involve her!"

The man rolled his deep blue eyes and shook the woman off. "Get off of me you pathetic, woman." He continued walking to the closet. He opened the lock with no difficulty at all, to reveal Hilary...

Hilary's P.O.V

Humph! Mother treats me like a child! It was just a damn fucking movie for pete's sake! As I sat there muttering things, I failed to notice the footsteps coming closer and closer... When I had noticed the burst of light entering the closet as the door opened, I saw him...

I knew why he was here, and I knew I should run...but I couldn't. I felt so numb...so weak... Feeling almost hypnotized I stared into his eyes. Just stared. I knew he would have came sooner or later, waiting for me, and yet I hadn't believed it was possible.

I looked away from his deep eyes and glanced at him. He hasn't changed. His dark black hair, messy as usual. The evil in his heart, worser then ever.

"You..." I mouthed, as an evil smirk made it's way on his face.

"Still can't talk, huh?" He stared at me, his eyes surveying me up and down. "It was probably because of that idiotic woman over there." He directed his thumb over to where my mother was sitting on the ground, staring at the man in fear.

I looked away from him, staring at the ground, trying hard not to cry. I bit my lip, thinking back of what he told me when I was younger. He hates people showing emotion...emotions are for weaklings he says... (He's not like Kai okay? He's evil! You hear me? Evil! Lol. I mean, Hilary's Cough stranger is, lol.)

The tall man reached forward suddenly, his cold hands circling around my neck. He held his hand up along with my neck and body, and pinned me to the wall.

I struggled. Trying to get out of his cold hands...so cold... I couldn't breathe. Still struggling, I tried to catch a few short breaths.

"Stop struggling, girl." He muttered angrily. "Or I'll kill you now."

I stopped struggling, trying my best to not show the fear in my eyes, which was radiating off me at the moment.

He smirked, and loosened his grip. Enough for me to breathe, but not enough for me to get out of his grip. "You know what I want from you, right?" He asked, as I nodded quickly. "Good, and if you don't get it for me, you know the consequences." He then let go and dropped me on the floor.

I slumped against the closet wall, rubbing the swollen part where his nails held my neck. 

"If you value that precious treasure that was taken away, then you would find it quickly." He grinned evilly, showing his sharp fangs. "I'm going now but heed my warning, because I will be back." He reached for the closet doorknob, then with horrified eyes, I watched as he slammed it shut. A locking noise and then the sound of a key, dropping to the ground. I heard a cry from my mother then the slam of the front door. After that, it was all complete silence.

I pounded my fists on the door. Grabbing the handle, I pulled with all my strength. It refused to move. Again I slammed my hands against the wooden door until the flesh stung so much I had to stop. Tears ran down my face, and I dropped to my knees. 

What did he do to Mother? Has he done something to her? 

I stood up, ready to bang on the door again when I heard the sound of someone sticking a key into a lock. Then the door opened. Stumbling forward, I saw my mom there, with tears in her eyes.

It pained my heart so much to see my mother like that. I did the one thing I could think of doing at the moment. I reached forward and hugged her.

"He's back..." Mom whispered softly, to no one in particular.

I nodded, hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her in any way I can. 

The worst thing is, the man was no stranger who barged in on us. Who threatened us. Who hurt us. This man was none other then someone who was one with my own flesh and blood...That very man was my living, breathing father....

Now, I have to survive through this horrid nightmare. Everything was reliving itself again. The memories, the happenings, they were all coming back to me now. I knew that my past was back...it was back to haunt me, once again...

DLN: I'm done now! So what do you think? Have you figured out the answer to the question yet? The first answer, most of you guessed. But the second, none of you did. Maybe this chapter gave you some clues about the second answer. Here's another teaser question!

Question: What did you think Hilary's father wanted from her?

DLN: It's hard, but I would like to know what you think it is. Well bye for now! I'll continue writing soon. 


End file.
